percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lori Calahan
Lori Calahan is the daughter of Apollo, and can see in the future. History Having a trouble some history, Lori managed to survive it all. Recieving the gift/curse Hera hates demigods and heroes. (Doesn't she always?) So when Lori was born, she planted a 'gift' (or in this case curse) on her. Lori gained the ability to see into the future. Lori's mother always thought Apollo blessed her since Apollo is the gods of prophecies and all. Apollo knew the truth but never told Lori's mother. After Lori's mother died (that time, Lori was 13) Apollo then sent her to Camp Half-Blood where she finds out that Apollo is her father. She then develops some hatred for him. Later on in the story, when Zeus confronts Hera of her crime, Hera confesses and Zeus demands the curse to be lifted. Once the curse was lifted, Lori woke up in her cabin, blind. Hera has once again made Lori's life miserable. Personality She's very fierce and strong. She can endure hard times. And she's very hard to decode. (It's very hard to know what she's thinking or feeling) Relationships Demigods Possible Love Interests Stoll brothers: has mixed feelings for the two of them. Aaron Brooks: always blushes whenever he's around. Rivals Kathy Castellan: Doesn't like her and often tries to avoid the Rebellion. Siblings Cadence Hino: Having the same godly parent, these two quickly became friends and they always have each other's back. Michael Yew: Always does archery with him on a daily basis and has a competative relationship with him as half-siblings of Apollo. Octavian: They both compare notes on how to get better glimpses on the future. Plus they have this friendly rivalry against each other as half-siblings. Friends Gods & Goddesses Apollo: Seems to have contact with him but rarely. Hera: hates the guts outta her since Hera gave her the 'gift' of seeing into the future (more like a curse that she put on Lori) Mortals Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Best mortal friend since they both go to the Clarion Ladies Academy and live like two blocks away from each other. Ms. Calahan: still cries over her mom's death but only on the day she died. Appearance *She always wears her black beats *always wears the same 'maximum beat' t-shirt *always wears the same black jacket *always wears same blue jeans *and with the same black nike's Abilities Motral abilities *ADHD *dyslexic (helps her read ancient greek) *can speek both french and english (has a bit of a french accent) *master acrobat (she loves gymnastics) Demigod abilities *swordsman ship is excellent *can see into the future (with or without her sword; they can also be glimpses) *master hand to hand combat (with Chiron's help) Weak Points *she can't run that fast *she's not that strong (her sword is made to suit her so it's very easy to lift) *she doesn't have that great of stamina (but it's do-able) Quotes "Don't under estimate me." "You'll think twice before calling me a dumb blonde." "You want this sword to cut your throat?" "I have a vision." (after seeing into the future) "Octavian, why do you slaughter stuffed animals?" after an encounter with Octavian Other If Lori was in a movie, her actor will be Elle Fanning (as a teen). Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Apollo Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Based on character Category:WIP